Unexpected Twists
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Sequel to 'The Catch'. With new romances, adjusting to school, possible new VK's and simply trying to handle being a teenager in Auradon, how will this group of friends handle the unexpected twists that come their way? Can they keep themselves and Auradon safe once more? Rated T to be safe (picture may change). Please review.
1. The Next Day

**Hey guys! So this is the sequel you wanted, I hope you don't hate me too much for the cloffhanger on the last chapter of The Catch :). Hope you enjoy this as much as you all seemed to enjoy the first story x**

With how poorly Jane had been the night before (after Ben's coronation) Mal had asked Jane to stay in her and Bree's dorm room with her. Bree was spending the night at the castle with her parents and brother so there wouldn't be any questions. The purplette didn't feel comfortable leaving the younger teen by herself when she felt the way she did. While Jane had slept relatively peacefully Mal had been awake all night. The stress of what happened between her mother coupled with her worry for Jane meant she'd not been able to settle for the night.

She was currently stood next to her window, watching the sun rise over Auradon. She had watched the sunrise most mornings since arriving in Auradon but she was brought from her thoughts and the beautiful sight as she heard Malia starting to wake behind her. The purplette quickly walked over to her sister's crib and lifted her out before she could start crying and wake Jane, unknown to her the brunette was already awake and watching her.

Jane watched as Mal struggled to hold Malia and make her bottle so the smaller brunette decided to help. "Want me to hold her?" She asked but regretted it as she noticed Mal jump before quickly turning to face her. "Sorry." Jane apologized with a shy smile.

"It's okay, and yeah that would be great. Thanks." Mal responded before handing her sister to the brunette. The purple haired teen watched from the corner of her eye as she made Malia's bottle and couldn't help but smile as she noticed the two other half fairies getting along brilliantly. Once the bottle was ready and Mal had checked the temperature she turned back to find Malia resting happily against Jane. "Here." Mal said, handing Malia her bottle which the ten month old immediately stuck in her mouth and began drinking. "Feeling any better?" She asked Jane.

Sighing Jane turned her attention from the cute baby in her arms to the purplette sat opposite. "Not really." The brunette admitted as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "I just don't know what to do. I can't exactly go to the store and buy a test but I also can't go to the school nurse because she'll tell my mom. Oh god, my mom's going to kill me." Jane groaned, realizing that if Mal was right she would have to tell her mother she was pregnant.

Mal couldn't help but smile as she listened to the other teens rambling. "Okay, calm down Jane." She told the brunette. "Don't panic until we know for sure, one way or another. It might just be the flu for all we know." The purplette explained and watched as Jane took a deep calming breath before nodding her agreement. Smiling comfortingly Mal reached into her bedside cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test, handing it to Jane.

"How did you get this?" The younger half fairy asked, taking the offered box as Mal carefully lifted Malia into her arms before placing her in the centre of the bed.

Smiling Mal stood back up and offered Jane her hand, helping the other teen up. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk and swiped it from the nurses office." the purplette admitted with a small smile. "I figured it was better then someone seeing us buying a pregnancy test." She said. It had been easy for her since the idiot nurse had left the door to her office and supply cupboard unlocked, so Mal had simply been able to slip in and grab what she needed.

Slowly Jane made her way into the adjoining bathroom and Mal waited in the room for her. Both were nervous, but a minute later Jane came back out enpty handed. "I have to wait three minutes." The brunette said and Mal nodded. She had read the box earlier and knew what to expect. But as the few minutes wore on they both grew more nervous, a feeling that only grew when the time was up and grasping Jane's hand Mal led them back into the bathroom where they looked down at the small stick.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys like this chapter, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter x**


	2. Worried

As the two half fairies looked down at the small stick Mal felt Jane's grip on her hand tighten. As they looked down at the small stick that rested on the side of the sink neither could fully believe their eyes. One the stick was one word. Pregnant. Mal saw the tears gather in the younger half fairy's eyes and she immediately led her back into the dorm room.

Mal smiled at her sister, who was sat happily on the bed playing with a purple stuffed dragon that Bree had bought for her. The purplette led Jane towards her bed since Malia was sat on Bree's, Mal never once released Jane's hand and she could feel the younger teen shaking. As soon as the pair were sat Mal immediately wrapped her arms around the brunette. "It's alright, Jane." She told the brunette comfortingly. "Everything will be okay."

That was all it took for the smaller brunette to start sobbing. Mal tightened her hold on Jane, pulling her closer. There wasn't a lot the purplette could do for the younger teen except try and comfort her and be there when she needs her. "No it won't." Jane said between sobs. The purple haired teen hated the fact that Jane was crying like this and she wanted to say something to reassure the brunette but Jane beat her to it. "I'm already an outsider. People have always treated me differently because I don't look like the princess' here, now on top of it all I'm pregnant." She ranted through her tears.

"No one is going to treat you differently because of this and no one will bully you for it either." Mal told her as her tears finally ceased.

That when when she felt Jane nodding into her shoulder. "Yes they will. Everybody will." Jane said, sniffling as she tried her hardest not to start crying again. "Then there's Carlos and my mom. Oh god what are they going to say about it! My mom is literally going to kill me!" The brunette exclaimed. "And Carlos is going to leave me, I just know it! We've only just started going out, we haven't even been on a real date yet and I'm going to lose him!" Mal noticed the brunette half fairys breathing speed up and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her.

The purplette breathed a sigh of relief when it started working and Jane's breathing slowed down a bit. "Better?" Mal asked her and Jane nodded her response, not fully trusting her voice. "Listen to me, okay?" Once more Jane nodded to the purplette, only this time she moved her head to look at the older half fairy. "Nobody is going to bully you okay? If they even try it they will have me, Malice, Evie, Jay and Carlos on their backs. You're our friend, Jane and we won't let anyone mess with you." Mal explained to her.

Jane smiled at Mal in thanks but the purplette wasn't finished yet. "As for Carlos, there's no way you are going to lose him. I know him and he will be there for you every step of the way. No matter what." The purple haired teen couldn't help but smile at the large smile that was plastered on Jane's face at this. "I don't know how your mom will react Jane but just remember, no matter how she reacts you will always have us."

"Thank you Mal." The small brunette said, pulling Mal into another hug as she did. "Can we just keep it between us for now? Please? I need time to get my own head around it before I tell Carlos or mom or anyone else."

"Of corse Jane." The purplette said wiping the tears from the brunette's cheeks. "Now no more crying okay?" She asked and Jane smiled before nodding to her. "Think you can watch Malia for me while I get a quick shower?" Mal asked the brunette, not sure of how she would feel about looking after a young child at the moment.

Nodding Jane moved out of Mal's embrace and over to the happily oblivious ten month old. "Sure. No worries." She said and the purplette smiled at the pair before going back into the bathroom. After a worried look at the small stick still sitting on the edge of the sinkshe climbed into the shower. She just hoped that Jane told Carlos and her mom soon, she would need people around her who could support her. Mal knew she could and happily would but Jane would need more people as Mal knew she wouldn't always be around to protect her.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	3. Questions

When Mal came out of the shower she was surprised to find Bree watching Malia and Jane nowhere to be seen. Before she could ask Bree spoke. "Jane said she had to go get ready but can you pop to her dorm when your done." The brunette said. When Mal nodded the princess headed into the bathroom and the purplette's eyes widened a little. She just hoped Bree would ignore the stick that was still sitting on the edge of the sink.

But those hopes were dashed as Mal finished changing Malia into a cute purple dress Evie had made. As Mal was checking Malia's bag Bree came out of the bathroom with the pregnancy stick in her hand. "What the hell is this!?" The brunette exclaimed.

Mal put the bag on her shoulder and lifted Malia into her arms before turning to face Bree. "It's nothing, Bree. Don't worry about it." The purplette said before turning and walking out of the room. Taking the short walk to Jane's dorm room Mal thought everything would have been fine but when she was only a door away from Jane's dorm room Audrey blocked her path. Sighing Mal looked her in the eyes. "What do you want Audrey?" She asked the brunette princess.

"To give you this." She said confusing Mal. But before the purple haired teen could react she felt a harsh sting on her left cheek. The hand not holding Malia immediately flew it it and she looked at the princess with a shocked face. "You may have my Grammie and mother fooled but not me. I saw you sneaking away from the nurses office with a pregnancy test last night. I'm going to make sure everyone knows what you're really like and how your trapping Ben." She stated before turning and walking away.

Shaking her head she looked down at Malia who had thankfully fallen asleep at some point and hadn't awoken when Audrey slapped her. Mal could feel the side of her face swelling from the force of the slap and while she wanted to curse the prissy princess a million different ways she knew she couldn't. Walking into Jane's dorm she found the half fairy sat on her bed, reading a book. "What happened to your face, Mal?" The younger teen asked as she tried to be quiet and not wake Malia. She quickly stood from her bed and stepped towards the purplette.

With a shrug Mal responded "It's nothing. Don't stress. But I need to ask you something, well two things actually." She said and Jane looked at her with a comfused expression but nodded none the less. "First is would you be able to watch Malia for a bit while I get some ice for me cheek?" She asked.

"Of corse, she's such a cutie." Jane answered, stepping forward and carefully lifting Malia out of Mal's arms. "What was the second question?" She asked the purplette.

Clearing her throat Mal was a little nervous at her next question. She wasn't sure how this would go down with the other half fairy. "Well, I was wondering how you would feel about me telling Ben about you?" She asked and Jane's features showed her shock immediately. "I wouldn't ask but Bree found the test and she's sure it's mine. If you don't want me to tell Ben then I'll work something else out I swear." Mal ranted. She decided not to tell the younger teen about her encounter with Audrey. Jane didn't need the added stress right now, she had more important things to think about.

Jane was worried but she also trusted both Ben and Mal. "Just Ben though right?" She asked and Mal nodded. "I trust you both but promise me no one else?" She asked the teen. "I really don't want anyone else knowing until I can tell Carlos and my Mom." She told the purplette who immediately nodded her agreement.

"Of corse, Jane. I promise no one else will find out until you're ready for them to." She told the younger half fairy. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about? You told Bree to tell me to come by." She asked.

Nodding the daughter of Fairy Godmother placed Malia in the centre of her bed and turned back to face the purple haired teen. "Yeah, I was wondering if you would go with me to my first appointment when I make it?" Jane asked, worry and a hint of fear crossing her face.

It was a look that easily got Mal's attention. But it was also the look that made her realize something, at some point she had stopped classing Jane as a friend and now looked at her like another younger sibling. Reacting on instinct Mal reached out and pulled Jane into another hug. "Sure. Not a problem. Just let me know when it is and I'll make sure I'm there." She answered as she leant back. The purple haired fairy watched as Jane's face relaxed and a smile broke out. "I'll be back soon okay? I need to go get something for my cheek." When the younger half fairy nodded again Mal quickly hugged her once more before she left. Mal knew one thing, no matter how people took the news of Jane being pregnant no one was going to mess with her. If they so much as tried they would be dealing with a very upset and angry Mal.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So sorry for being away so long guys. Life got in the way. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	4. Telling Carlos

About five minutes after Mal had left Jane laid Malia down in the middle of her bed when she heard a knock at her door. She quickly crossed the room to answer it, smiling slightly when she saw Carlos on the other side of it. But she was suddenly overcome with nausea and after quickly checking to make sure Malia was still asleep she ran into her en-suite bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of her stomach.

With a confused look on his face Carlos followed the brunette into the bathroom, gently pulling her hair out of her face as he reached her. The white haired teen held her hair in a make shift ponytail until she finally stopped vomiting and moved away from the toilet. "Jane, are you okay?" He asked as he moved to the sink and got her a drink of water.

As Jane took the drink from him, she smiled slightly but Carlos could also see the nervous look she had on her face as well. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jane was about to say more when she heard Malia whimpering in the bedroom. Without a second thought Jane stood and quickly walked into the room, grabbing the toddlers purple dragon teddy as she passed it. Carlos watched as the half fairy soothingly ran her fingers through the ten month olds blonde locks, when her whimpers died down Jane slipped the dragon teddy into her grasp before carefully getting up off the bed.

"You sure you're okay? You look a little pale." The white haired teen asked.

Jane took a deep breath before turning to face Carlos fully. The young half fairy knew this would be the best chance she got to tell Carlos, besides she knew the longer she waited the harder it will get to tell him and he deserves to know. "Actually, no." She told him and the smile immediately dropped off of his face. "I need to talk to you, Carlos." Jane said.

Carlos nodded to the brunette and the pair sat in the chairs that Jane had near the window in her dorm room. The brunette was beyond nervous. She had absolutely no idea how Carlos was going to take this news and that worried her. Sure Mal had promised to be there for her but there was a chance she might end up having to do this alone. "What's wrong, Jane?" The white haired teen asked. The reason he had come over could wait until Jane had gotten out what she wanted to talk about.

The brunette looked down at her linked hands as she took another deep breath. "Erm... Well I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to come out with it." She told the white haired teen. If she had looked up she would have seen him nodding encouragingly. "I'm pregnant." She said.

The son of Cruella De Vil couldn't believe his ears. Jane was pregnant. "Mine?" He asked. Even though he knew it wasn't likely Jane had slept with anyone else he had to ask and be sure. But he didn't know what to say or do. The brunette nodded to him but she never raised her head to look at him. Carlos got lost in his own head for a few minutes wondering if he could actually do this but he was snapped from his thoughts by the faint sound of crying. "Jane?" He called to her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jane however didn't answer verbally, she just sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm just worried. I don't want to do this by myself." She mumbled. But even though she was mumbling Carlos heard her loud and clear. It was something that tugged at his heart. He hated that she was so unsure of herself and that she thought he would leave her to do this by himself.

"Jane, look at me please." He said. He let out a breath he hadn't aware he had been holding when she turned her head to look at him. "What do you want to do?" He asked her. She gave him a confused look to which he carried on talking. "I just mean that I know here you have options. Keep the baby, give it up for adoption or have an abortion. Just know that I will stand by you no matter what you choose." He promised her.

The brunette half fairy felt tears gather in her eyes for a completely different different reason then the reason why she was crying earlier. "What would you say if I said I wanted to keep the baby?" She asked.

With a smile Carlos gently grasped Jane's hands in his own. "Then I would say that I'm happy you told me and I'll be there for you every step of the way. Do you have an appointment yet?" The teen asked.

"Thank you Carlos. No, not yet." She told the white haired teen. "I only found out this morning. I only had the courage to take the test this morning because of Mal. She's been great." She told him and his smile got bigger at the mention of his pseudo-sister. Mal had always had a big heart and he was glad Jane had someone else in her corner because he can guarantee other students won't take this well. "What did you come here for anyway?" She asked, knowing he would have come for a reason.

He looked a little unsure of himself as he remembered why he had come over. "Oh erm... I wondered if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday. But if you're not up to it then I completely understand." He said.

Smiling Jane responded with "I'd love to, Carlos." before looking over to make sure Malia was okay. She couldn't help but wonder how her mother would take the news though. She hated disappointing her mother and she knew she would now that she was pregnant, the teen just hoped that her mother wouldn't be too mad.

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Ben & Mal Talk

Later that night found Mal sat outside in the courtyard. She couldn't stand the whispers she heard everywhere she went. It seemed Audrey had already started spreading gossip that she was pregnant and usually it wouldn't bother her as she would set the record straight and that would be that. Only this time she couldn't do that. She had promised Jane she wouldn't say anything until the younger fairy was ready for people to know, as far as Mal knew Jane hadn't even told Carlos or her mother yet.

Sighing Mal let her head fall into her hands. She was exhausted from the rumors and she couldn't even go back to her dorm to escape it all because Bree believed the test was hers. Letting out a breath she tried to calm herself, she couldn't be there for Jane if she was worked up. Closing her eyes to try to calm herself more the half fairy heard someone walking towards her and looked up. She couldn't help but smile as her eyes landed on her boyfriend, the new King of Auradon, Ben.

"You okay, Mal? You look troubled." He told his purple haired beauty as he sat next to her.

Standing up Mal grasped Ben's hand and pulled him up as well. "I need to tell you something but I can't tell you here." She told him. Tightening her hold on his hand she engulfed them in purple smoke and transported them somewhere else.

As the smoke around them cleared Ben couldn't help but smile as he realized Mal had brought them to their spot. The Enchanted Lake. Turning to face his girlfriend he noticed she looked quite stressed and worried. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" He questioned. He was beyond worried. Mal had been acting weird all day and then Bree had told him he needed to talk to the purplette as soon as he could, which was the reason he had gone looking for her. Something was going on and it was starting to worry him.

"Kind of." She admitted. Mal kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the pavilion, allowing her feet to be submerged in the water. Ben immediately followed her lead and sat next to her. He didn't know what was wrong with Mal but something was clearly bothering her. "I didn't want to keep this from you all day but I had to make sure it was okay for me to tell you this." She told the King. "Have you heard the rumors going around Auradon Prep at the moment?" She asked. Seeing the brunette shake his head she sighed a little. "Audrey started a rumor that I'm pregnant."

To say Ben was shocked by this would have been an understatement. "You're not right?" He asked and Mal shook her head, telling him she wasn't pregnant. "Then why would she start a rumor like that?" He asked the purplette.

Turning to face her brunette boyfriend she locked her eyes onto his. "Because she saw me sneaking out of the nurses office carrying a pregnancy test." The half fairy admitted. "It wasn't for me it was for Jane. She's pregnant. I've been helping her come to terms with it all day, that's why I've been so distant." Mal explained to her boyfriend. "I don't think she's told Carlos or her mom yet, there's only me and you that know. I promised I wouldn't say anything until she was ready for people to know but she agreed that I could tell you because Bree found the test and she's sure it's mine."

Ben wasn't quite sure of what to say. He simply sat there for a few moments wondering what he could say. "I'll come up with something to say to Bree, don't worry about her." Ben told his girlfriend. "And thanks for being there for Jane Mal. I'm sure she was really worried and having you there for her must have helped her a lot." Ben said and Mal smiled at him gently. Sure Ben may have been worrying immensely on the inside but his job right nor was to calm his girlfriend who seemed on the verge of a meltdown. "Come here." The King said raising the arm closest to his girlfriend and allowing her to curl into his side.

Together the pair sat there and watched the sunset over the Enchanted Lake. They forgot about their troubles, worries and responsibilities. For the time while they were at the lake all that mattered was each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	6. Fairy Godmother's Reaction

The next day Mal was woken up by a knocking on her door. Groggily she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before picking up her phone and seeing it was got 10am. She was surprised she had been able to sleep in this late but then she remembered Malice was looking after Malia, which is why she hadn't been woken up earlier. At that moment the knocking continued and Mal groaned before sliding out of bed.

Opening the door she noticed Jane stood there looking worried. "Shit!" Mal exclaimed as she motioned for Jane to come in. "Sorry Jane, I'll be ready in five." The purplette stated as the younger half fairy sat on the edge of the bed.

"If you forgot I can go myself." The brunette said.

Mal immediately turned to the younger half fairy with a serious expression on her face. "Jane, I'm not letting you do this by yourself. I didn't forget, Malice had Malia last night and I overslept that's all. I promise. I'll be right next to you as you do this." The purplette stated, her tone of voice leaving absolutely no room for arguments.

Jane couldn't help but smile as she watched Mal rush into the bathroom with her clothes. "So I told Carlos yesterday." She said to the other half fairy. The brunette waited for a few minutes before Mal came back out fully dressed in her usual Isle clothes.

The purplette smiled over at the brunette before she spoke. "How did it go? Did he freak out?" She asked. Mentally she began thinking of ways to hurt her brother if he hurt or upset the pregnant brunette in any way. She may love Carlos like a brother but she had no problem squashing him like a bug if he did anything to Jane. The purplette was fairly sure she could persuade Malice to help her as well if the need arose. "He didn't have a go at you did he?" Mal asked when Jane didn't answer. She knew it was highly unlikely Carlos would do that but she just had to be sure he hadn't.

"No." She said. Jane was going to leave it at that but when Mal raised an eyebrow at her Jane continued. "He was really good, I swear. He said the choice was mine and when I told him I wanted to keep the baby he told me he would be there for me through everything. I could tell he was a little freaked but I think he was a happy as well. Then he asked me to go on a date with him on Friday." The brunette explained excitedly.

"That's great news Jane." Mal stated, sharing a smile with the brunette as she slipped her shoes on. Her attention immediately diverted back to the younger half fairy when she heard Jane sigh. "You okay?" She asked. As Jane lifted her head up Mal went straight over to the younger teen and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Hey, what's wrong?" The purplette asked. She was still getting used to caring about people that weren't her sibling but she found with Jane, Ben and Bree it was a lot easier.

Sniffling Jane tilted her head to look back down at the floor. "It's just..." She started but had to wipe away a few tears before she carried on. "You're not going to stop helping me now are you? You're not going to tell everyone and leave me alone are you?" She asked and Mal was beyond shocked.

"Why would you even think that!?" Mal exclaimed, shocked at the brunette's thoughts.

"It's just that before you said you would be there for me and you wouldn't let me do it alone, but now Carlos has said he would be there for me. I know I have Carlos helping me but I really need you right now Mal. You were one of the first true friends I had and I don't think I'll be able to do it without you, especially if things don't go well with my mom." Jane admitted before completely breaking down. The purplette held onto the crying half fairy tightly, allowing Jane to cry out her feelings.

Once the brunette was calmer Mal moved so she was knelt in front of the brunette half fairy. "Jane, look at me please." She said gently and smiled when Jane actually looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere okay? I promise you that. It's amazing Carlos is so accepting and I don't say this to be mean but, you are probably going to get bullied for being pregnant and Carlos isn't exactly the best person to defend you. I promise you I'll will be there for you, every step of the way, as will Ben. So will Malice, Evie and Jay when you and Carlos decide to tell them. So don't ever doubt that okay?"

Nodding Jane wiped her eyes and smiled at the purplette. "Should we go then?" She asked. This time it was Mal's turn to nod and the pair walked out of Mal and Bree's dorm room and through the halls of Auradon Prep.

It wasn't long before they found themselves as the familiar doors of Fairy Godmother's office. With a reassuring smile from Mal, Jane knocked on the door. Both girls hearing a faint "Come in." from the other side. Slowly the two teens walked into the office, Mal closing the door behind them. "Ah girls, what can I do for you?" She asked, looking between the two half fairy's.

"Mom, I need to talk to you." Jane said but stopped as tears gathered in her eyes once more causing Mal to step closer and grasp her hand reassuringly. The older fairy noticed the change in her daughter immediately and while she wanted to rush forward and hug the young brunette, she noticed Mal seemed to be the comfort she needed at that moment. "I... Erm... I'm pregnant." Jane stammered out.

Fairy Godmother was beyond shocked at this. A small part of her had expected this at some point from a student (It is the 21st century after all) but she hadn't expected it to be her daughter. The three fairies sat there, none of them were sure how long for. Fairy Godmother stared into space, while Mal and Jane looked at each other then back to the Headmistress. "I'm so sorry mom, please don't be mad. I swear this was an accident, I didn't plan it or anything like that. I only found out yesterday. Please say something." Jane rambled, trying to keep herself from crying again.

Hearing her daughter sound so upset snapped Fairy Godmother from her thoughts and she rushed over to her daughter. "Oh Janey, of course I'm not mad. I'm just surprised. It's not something I expected you to be telling me at your age." The older woman told her daughter. "Have you decided what you want to do? Have you told the father yet?" She questioned her daughter, not releasing her hold on the youngest fairy.

"I want to keep my baby, mom." Jane stated with absolute certainty. "And yes I told Carlos. He said he would stand by me through it all. Mal's been with me since I found out, she's been amazing." The brunette told her mother.

Sighing Fairy Godmother pulled back a little so she could see her daughter's face. "You know it will be hard, don't you? And the bullying is going to get a lot worse then it already is?" The woman asked her daughter. Jane simply nodded before her mom released her for a second. Fairy Godmother walked over to Mal and hugged her, surprising the purplette. "Thank you. Mal. For being there for Jane." She said before going back to hug her daughter.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure if the roles were reversed Jane would have done the same thing for me." Mal said and both Jane and Fairy Godmother smiled at her. "And don't worry about people bullying Jane. Anyone upsets her they will have to deal with me." The purplette stated with a smile. Mal was beyond glad things had gone well with Jane and her mom. Just just wondered how many times she would have to beat into people that Jane wasn't to be messed with, she would beat it into people literally if she needed to. No one was going to mess with the young brunette on her watch.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. Please review and tell me what you thought x**


	7. Jane's Forst Appointment

The next day found Jane once more in Mal and Bree's dorm. Mal had been there alone with Malia as Bree had decided to stay at the castle with Ben and her parents last night, The purplette just hoped Ben spoke to Bree while they were there. The difference was that this time Carlos was there with them. "Hey Jane? Where's your mom? She's still coming isn't she?" Mal asked as she finished dressing Malia and lifted the toddler into her arms.

"Yeah, she's going to meet us there. She had to finish filing some paperwork or something." The brunette explained with a smile. "Are we ready to go?" She asked the purplette and her boyfriend.

"I'm ready if you are." Mal and Carlos said to the brunette. With a wave of her hand Mal transported herself, Malia, Jane and Carlos outside the hospital. As the smoke cleared the two teen VK's saw Jane get more nervous. "You'll be fine, Jane. I promise." The purplette said as Carlos took hold of the brunette's hand comfortingly.

The trio walked into the hospital reception and they immediately felt a little out of place. All the people there were women/couples in their twenties, all of whom turned and looked at the teens at they walked over to the blonde behind the desk. Clearing her throat nervously Jane stepped up to the desk, Carlos by her side. "Hi, I have an appointment at 9:30." The brunette said and watched as the blonde typed on her computer.

"Are you Jane?" The receptionist asked the brunette teen. Jane immediately nodded and became even more nervous then she had been before. "Have a seat and a nurse will call you through soon." The blonde said, giving the teen a reassuring smile.

Jane turned and led Carlos and Mal over to the waiting area. The trio sat down and Mal noticed Malia was falling asleep on her shoulder. The purplette could see one of the other women giving Jane a disgusted look and after a couple of minutes Mal had had enough. "Is there something we can do for you?" The purple haired half fairy asked the red headed woman. Embarrassed and shocked at being caught the red head shook her head with wide eyes. "Then why don't you keep you eyes on the magazine you're supposed to be reading." Mal said gesturing to the open magazine in the womans lap.

"You didn't have to do that, Mal. But thank you." Jane said to the purplette.

"Hey, I've already told you. No one's going to mess with you." The purple haired half fairy stated.

Mal would have continued but a nurse came out at that moment and called out, "Jane!?"

Standing Jane looked around and sighed when she didn't see her mom. "Where's my mom?" The brunette asked. Both Mal and Carlos shrugged. Something felt off to both Mal and Jane. Neither could believe Fairy Godmother was missing this but there was nothing either could do until after the appointment. Jane had to go to this appointment to make sure everything was normal and as it should be. "Mal, can you come with us? Please?" The brunette asked, wanting that little bit extra support.

"Of course." Mal responded and they walked over to the nurse who led them down a long corridor before gesturing for them to enter one of the rooms.

Holding a still sleeping Malia in her arms Mal watched as Jane and Carlos sat at the doctor's desk and answered the woman's questions. The purplette knew she should have probably paid more attention but her mind kept wandering to where Fairy Godmother was, little did she know Jane was having similar thoughts. Until the doctors next statement that was. "Okay Jane, if you would just lay down on the table there and lift up your shirt we can see how far along you are and make sure your baby is healthy." The doctor asked. Nervously Jane did as she was asked and while Carlos stood next to her and help her hand Mal remained in the background. The purplette made sure Jane could still see her but she didn't want to intrude on what was about to happen. Jane flinched as the cold gel was applied to her stomach and the doctor pressed the wand on her stomach but she was soon interrupted from her thoughts. "There's your baby." The blonde doctor said, gaining Jane and Carlos' attention immediately. Both of them smiled at the grey picture on the screen but the doctor's next words shocked all three teens. "And if I move the wand around here you can see baby number two."

"We're having twins?" Jane asked shocked. She was already worried about having one baby, now she was having two. She briefly looked at Carlos who's eyes were glued to the screen. She could see the amazement, happiness and slight fear and worry in his eyes but turned back to the doctor.

Nodding the doctor moved the wand and cleaned the gel off of Jane's stomach before printing various photo's off for the couple. "Yes, congratulations. You are having two happy, healthy babies." She stated handing Carlos the photo's she had printed. "You were correct Jane, you are six weeks pregnant. I think we are done here unless either of you have any questions?" She asked and both teens shook their heads. "Very well then. On your way out please make an appointment with the receptionist for six weeks time. There will be a prescription for Folic Acid there for you as well. Take one tablet daily and I will see you both in six weeks time."

Following the doctors words Jane, Carlos and Mal, who was still carrying Malia and made a mental note to ask Malice to have her next time, left the room. Jane then made the appointment and collected her prescription before turning back to Mal and Carlos. "I wanna go see my mom. I need to know why she missed this." The brunette stated.

"Don't you want to go get your tablets first Jane?" Carlos asked, speaking for the first time since they left Mal's dorm room.

Shaking her head Jane responded "No, I need to see my mom."

With a nod Mal transported them directly to Fairy Godmother's office and all of them gasped at the sight that greeted. The room was in complete disarray. Chairs and tables were overturned, books and pieces of wood scattered the floor, The window to the office was broken and there was what appeared to be burn marks on the walls. "No, mom." Jane breathed out as she teared up and hoped her mom was okay.

"I really hope Fairy Godmother wasn't here when this happened." Carlos stated, feeling Jane grab his hand for support. "What happened?" He asked turning to Mal. He knew if anyone could figure it out it would be her.

"I have no idea. But we're going to find out." She stated as she looked around the room once more. She knew what it looked like and she had a pretty good idea who had done it, but before she upset the pregnant brunette by saying anything she wanted to be sure.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think x**


	8. Hoping She's Not Too Late

"Carlos, take Jane back to her dorm. She needs to rest." Mal stated, her eyes never leaving the destroyed room. She could feel the lingering magic in the air. "Don't leave her alone. I'll come get you guys when I know something." The purplette stated. She could hear Jane sniffling as she tried her best not to fully break down and start crying. "Take Malia with you, she doesn't need to be around this."

As Mal turned and handed her baby sister to the brunette half fairy and gave the pregnant teen a comforting smile before turning back to the room. The purplette didn't move until she heard Carlos lead Jane and Malia out of the room. With a wave of her hand Mal closed the door to Fairy Godmother's office so that no one else would be able to see what was inside the room. She didn't want news of this getting around until they knew for sure what had happened, even though she had a pretty good idea already.

She could feel the magic radiating around the room. Using her own magic she could sense three magical signatures lingering in the room. She could easily tell that one was from Fairy Godmother, the thought sent a shiver down her spine at the thought of the Headmistress being here during this. After a few minutes Mal recognized another of the signatures as Maleficent, something which shocked and confused her, but she couldn't place the third magical signature. It was one she hadn't come across yet and that worried her.

Now the purplette had a decision to make. Did she go to her brother and friends for help or go to Ben and find out where her mother was being kept first?

As the purplette turned she noticed the clock on the wall. Seeing it was lunch tine she knew that Ben would be with Malice and the others in their dorm studying anyway so she could hit two birds with one stone. Leaving the room Mal made sure the door was shut securely before she magically locked it. It wouldn't go down well if someone were to see the state of the room before they had any answers.

Mal managed to get to Ben's dorm room in a matter of minutes, surprising herself at the fact. She didn't bother knocking, the purplette simply walked into the room earning herself a lot of shocked looks from the group. "Mal? Is everything okay?" Ben asked as he stood and walked over to his girlfriend. As the teen wrapped his arms around his girlfriend he could feel the tension in her body.

Shaking her head Mal instinctively leaned into Ben's embrace. "No. I think Fairy Godmother is in trouble." She stated. This gained her everyone's attention. Looking around the purplette saw Bree, Malice, Evie and Jay looking at her. "I went to her office with Jane and Carlos about half an hour ago. The room is completely trashed. Then I sensed three magical signatures lingering in the room. One was Fairy Godmother's, one was Maleficent's but I didn't recognise the third one." She told them before sharing a look with Malice.

"But what would Maleficent want with Fairy Godmother?" Evie questioned.

"The same thing she's always wanted. Fairy Godmother's wand." Malice stated.

But it still wasn't making sense to the others. Something Ben voiced. "But surely they know that Fairy Godmother's wand is protected by blood magic and no matter what they do to Fairy Godmother she won't lower that shield." The teen king stated. But as his words sunk in a thought came to Mal. A thought that hadn't occurred to her until that very moment.

"No, but there is one other person who could lower the shield. Someone who would do anything to protect Fairy Godmother." The purplette stated.

Malice's own eyes widened at what his twin sister was saying, knowing that she was right. "Jane." The twins shared a look before Mal rushed out of the room. Malice, Ben, Bree, Evie and Jay immediately followed the purplette as she ran through the corridors of Auradon Prep. She only stopped when she came to the familiar door, that was slightly ajar. Slipping through the door her heart dropped when she saw Carlos sat there holding Malia and Jane was nowhere to be seen. As the other five teens entered behind her Carlos looked up and shock crossed his face. "What's going on?" The white haired teen asked.

"Where's Jane?" Mal asked, hoping that her thoughts were wrong and that she was simply in the bathroom or something.

But the sigh that came from Carlos' lips did little to ease Mal's worries. "She said she needed to go for a walk to clear her head. Jane went out about ten minutes ago. She should be back soon." What he noticed was the worried look on Mal's face. "What's with the look?" He asked the purplette.

"Ben, Bree, I need you to stay with Malia and if we aren't back in time I need you to pick Mav up from school." Mal stated causing her boyfriend and his twin sister to nod immediately. The entire group could see that now wasn't the time to argue with Mal. "Carlos, Evie, Jay, Malice, you guys are with me. We need to end this before things go too far and someone gets hurt." She told them. Mal felt Ben press a kiss to the top of her head as she watched Bree carefully take Malia from Carlos' arms.

As Carlos moved over to Mal, Malice, Evie and Jay Ben moved to stand near his sister. The purplette smiled at her boyfriend in what she hoped was a reassuring way before surrounding herself, her twin brother and their pseudo siblings in purple smoke and transporting them to where she knew Jane would be. She just hoped she wasn't too late and that both Jane and Fairy Godmother were uninjured.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. At The Museum

As the purple smoke cleared they saw they were stood outside the museum. Quickly and quietly they entered the museum, immediately noticing all the security guards had been magically knocked out. They made their way to the balcony above Fairy Godmother's wand, all of them shocked at what they were seeing. There stood Jane nervously looking at the villains in front of her. A much bigger group of villains then Mal had anticipated. Maleficent, Diablo, Jafar, Cruella, Evil Queen and Maleficent's Goons were all stood looking at the young fairy. With Jafar and Cruella holding a bound and beaten Fairy Godmother.

"We're going to need help." Mal whispered to the group, all of whom nodded in return. Without making a sound Mal moved backwards so they were our of sight and earshot of the villains, the rest of the group following her. "You four need to go back to Auradon Prep and get some help. I'll keep them distracted and their focus off of Jane and Fairy Godmother." She stated.

"Like hell am I leaving you to face all them alone. Evie, Jay and Carlos can go back. I'm staying here with you." Malice stated, his tone of voice leaving no room for arguments.

With a smile Mal turned to Evie, Jay and Carlos. "We need Lonnie, Jordan and Ellie at least guys. We need to even the numbers a little and we can trust them to keep this quiet. Hurry." The trio nodded before Malice waved his hand, surrounding them in green smoke and transporting them back to school.

The twins shared a smile with each other but were quickly brought back to the present by a familiar and unwelcome voice. "So do we have a deal? You bring down the shield around the wand and you get your mother back." They heard Maleficent say. Immediately the pair walked back to the balcony, crouching so they were out of sight. But that soon went out of their heads as they saw Jane nod and step towards the wand.

"Jane, no!" Mal called out, standing from her hiding position. Without a second thought Mal jumped over the edge of the balcony and landed behind Jane, miraculously on her feet and unharmed. "I know her. Trust me she will not stick to her word." The purplette stated as she moved to stand next to the pregnant brunette.

Mal could see in Jane's face that she was torn about what to do. "She's right Jane. Listen to her." Fairy Godmother said before she was slapped by Cruella, making Mal growl in anger. The purplette could sense her brother still hiding above them on the balcony, waiting until he was needed to show himself. Both of them could see that Maleficent was getting mad at not getting her way, again.

Smirking Maleficent turned to look at Jane, an action that caused Mal to take a step closer to the brunette and glare at the Mistress of All Evil. "Let me put it this way, you little brat." Maleficent spat at Jane, causing the young half fairy to flinch slightly. "Either you give me what you want or not only will your mother suffer for it, but so will those little spawns you're carrying." The evil fairy said.

"Like hell you will." Mal stated, as she pushed Jane behind her and kept her eyes on Maleficent.

 _'What the hell! Jane's pregnant!?'_ Malice mentally said to his sister, as he watched her move protectively in front of Jane. He knew by his sister's reaction that she knew, he just wasn't sure why she hadn't told him. They had always told each other everything.

Mal tried not to sigh aloud as she kept her eyes trained on Maleficent. _'Yeah, she's been freaking out about it. Please don't say anything to anyone. The only other people who know are Carlos and Fairy Godmother.'_ She sent back to her brother mentally. Hearing him say he would keep it to himself for now she mentally let out a relieved breath. "You want Jane, you have to go through me." The purplette stated, glancing over her shoulder briefly at Jane before turning back to the villains.

With a smirk Maleficent turned towards the other villains before looking at her daughter. "I think you're a little outnumbered to be making such remarks, Mal." The Mistress of All Evil stated.

"You might want to recheck your numbers there Maleficent." Mal and Jane heard someone say behind them. Turning their heads they saw Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Ellie and Jordan running towards them. Seeing this Malice repeated his twins actions and jumped off the balcony, immediately moving to stand next to his sister. The group of nine teen stood together facing the villains, both Mal and Malice making sure that Jane was safely stood behind them. Neither of them wanting to get hurt.

"If that's the way you stupid brats want to play this then lets go." Maleficent stated, with a smirk. She immediately threw a fire ball at the group. A fire ball that was deflected by Malice with a wave of his hand.

The group split up as they noticed the villains walking towards them. Lonnie, Evie, Jay and Carlos immediately started fighting with Maleficent's Goons and Cruella. Mal and Malice remained in front of Jane as Ellie and Jordan stood either side of them, both noticing the twins protectiveness of the younger brunette. What they all also noticed was that Jafar was no longer near Fairy Godmother, Maleficent was. "I'll get Fairy Godmother, can you guys distract the others?" The purplette asked, receiving nods from Ellie, Malice and Jordan as they saw Diablo, Jafar and Evil Queen walking towards them. As Mal turned to slip away from the group she noticed Jane looking increasingly worried. "Stay back, okay. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire and getting hurt."

Noticing Jane nod and move backwards Mal slipped away from the group as they began battling with the villains. The purplette headed straight for Maleficent and Fairy Godmother. "You want the old bat back? Come get her." The evil fairy stated and to the horror of the Headmistress Mal walked closer to them.

"Mal, what are you doing? Get the others and get out of here." Fairy Godmother said to the young purplette, hoping that the girl would listen to her. She could bare the thought of any of them getting hurt because they were trying to save her. The teen ignored Fairy Godmother and concentrated on her mother. But before she could react Maleficent acted and with her sceptre caused Mal to feel nothing but pain.

Jane's eyes widened as she looked around. The villains were gaining the upper hand everywhere. She could see that all her friends and her boyfriend were struggling to hold the villains off. The brunette knew she had to do something but she didn't know what she could do. She wasn't trained with her magic, something after today she would have to talk to Mal and her mother about, and she couldn't fight without risking the health of her babies. Not that she was a particularly good fighter anyway. Looking around she realized there was only one thing she could do.

Running towards her mothers wand she immediately lowered the shield surrounding it and took hold of the wand. "Hey!" She shouted gaining everyone's attention. "You want the wand let my mom and friends go." The brunette stated, all the teens gasping at the sight of Jane stood there holding the wand while Fairy Godmother's eyes went wide.

Smirking Maleficent waved her hand, causing the bonds around Fairy Godmother to fall to the floor. As the Mistress of All Evil walked towards the pregnant brunette Mal rushed towards Fairy Godmother pulling the magic blocking cuffs off of her wrists and helping the older fairy to stand. Slowly the pair moved back over to the other teens all of them looking at Jane. "Jane, what the hell are you doing!?" Malice exclaimed as he realised what her intentions were.

Ignoring the blonde/purple haired teen Jane watched nervously as Maleficent approached her. "They're free. Now give me the wand." The evil fairy stated and slowly Jane began to move her hand so she was holding the wand out in front of her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	10. The Wand

Mal walked Fairy Godmother towards Evie and Ellie, both of whom immediately supported the Headmistress as she was unsteady on her feet. Slowly Mal walked to the front of the group, her eyes never leaving Jane and Maleficent. _Get the others out of here. I'll get Jane and the wand._ The purplette mentally said to her brother.

 _If you aren't in mine and Ben's dorm in ten minutes I'm coming back for you both._ Malice mentally told his sister. He watched as Mal took a few steps towards Jane before he surrounded himself, Fairy Godmother and the other teens in green smoke, transporting them back to his dorm room.

Mal's eyes never left Jane as she took a few steps closer. She didn't need to turn around to know that Malice had taken the others back to Auradon Prep, she could sense the magic behind her. The closer Maleficent got the Jane and the wand the more worried Mal became. She knew she could probably hold her her mother off at the moment, but if the Mistress of All Evil got hold of Fairy Godmother's wand she wasn't so sure she could manage it.

"Jane, don't give her the wand. Please." Mal said, causing both Jane and Maleficent to turn and face her. To Mal's relief Jane lowered the wand holding the wand a little. She noticed Maleficent glare at her as she walked closer to the pregnant brunette but she didn't care. All she cared about was making sure that the evil fairy didn't get hold of the wand and that Jane didn't get hurt.

Jane's attention soon turned to Maleficent as the evil fairy spoke. "Just give me the damn wand and whose spawns you are carrying might actually see the light of day." The Mistress of All Evil said to the brunette, who instinctively placed a protective hand over her stomach. This action caused the evil fairy to smirk and Mal moved towards the brunette, finally moving to stand behind her so she could get the teen out of there fast.

Without a second thought Jane tossed the wand towards Maleficent, taking a few steps backwards so she was stood next to Mal. "Jane, what the hell have you done!?" Mal quietly exclaimed as she turned to face the pregnant brunette. "Do you realize you've doomed us all?" She asked the daughter of Fairy Godmother. She couldn't believe Jane had actually given Maleficent the wand. This was basically the end of Auradon unless someone could get the wand away from her, which didn't seem likely.

"Trust me." Jane whispered to the purplette as Maleficent triumphantly walked back towards the other villains. "We should go." The brunette said, earning her a disbelieving look from Mal. "We need to go. Now." She stated and Mal didn't miss the urgency in her voice, but she was reluctant to leave Maleficent holding Fairy Godmother's wand.

"NO!" Maleficent shouted as loud as she could. Both Mal and Jane turned in time to see the evil fairy snap the wand in half and turn back to face them, along with all of the villains. "So you thought you could trick me did you? Well now you're going to pay you stupid brat!" Maleficent shouted, conjuring a fireball as she did.

As Maleficent threw the fire ball Mal stepped in front of Mal, taking the hit for the pregnant brunette. The purplette couldn't help but groan and take a step backwards as the fire ball hit her stomach. Jane instantly placed her hands on Mal's arms, steadying the purple haired teen. The brunette couldn't believe Mal had done that. Both teens kept their eyes on Maleficent and the other villains as a cloud of purple smoke surrounded them.

The purple haired half fairy could feel her magic wavering. The hit from the fire ball taking more out of her then she had thought it would. Still she let out a sigh of relief as the smoke cleared around her and Jane, and she saw she was in Malice and Ben's dorm room with everyone else. Once the smoke was clear and everyone saw the girls they let out a relieved breath, happy that both girls were safe. The pair were instantly engulfed in a hug from Fairy Godmother who was happy to see the girls back safe and sound.

But Mal's flinch didn't go unnoticed by Malice. The worried look he gave her was something Mal immediately noticed. "I'm fine." Mal mouthed as the Headmistress released the two teens from her embrace. The purplette walked over to her twin brother as Carlos hugged his girlfriend and mother of his children. "She's okay right? She didn't get hurt?" Malice asked, worried about the young pregnant teen.

"No, she didn't get hurt. I made sure of that." Mal responded. "I'm going to go get Malia and tell Ben and Bree were back." She stated leaving the room before anyone could respond to her. Mal let her mask slip for a second as the door closed behind her and she gingerly placed a hand on her burning stomach. She didn't see Audrey further down the corridor who misinterpreted Mal's actions as something else entirely.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	11. Audrey's Accusation

**Again, sorry for being gone so long guys. Hope you like this chapter x**

* * *

After Mal had gone and gotten Malia, Ben and Bree had gone back to the dorm room with her. By which point Fairy Godmother's magic was getting back to normal and Jane had told her about the fireball Mal had taken to her stomach. The Headmistress had refused to rest until she had looked at Mal's stomach, so eventually the purplette had given in and let the older fairy check her over. The Headmistress had used a little magic to heal some of the burns on Mal's stomach so the purple haired fairy was a litle more comfortable and not in as much pain. Once that was over with Fairy Godmother had gone to rest for a while, and the teens had hung out together before Mal took Malia back to her and Bree's dorm room to turn in for the night.

The next morning when Mal woke up had the strange feeling that she shouldn't even leave her dorm room today. Still she tried to shake off the feeling and took Malia to daycare. By the time she returned she was running late and was forced to skip breakfast to get to her first lesson on time. The morning seemed to blur by for the purplette and before she even knew it it was lunch. As she made her way down to the cafeteria she was met by Jane. "Hey Mal, mind if I walk with you?" The younger half fairy asked.

"Of course not, Jane." Mal responded. "How are you feeling today?" She questioned.

Before the brunette could respond a familiar and completely unwanted voice interrupted their conversation. "I don't believe you!" Audrey shouted at the purplette. With a groan Mal turned to face the tanned brunette, making sure Jane was behind her so if Audrey decided to start slapping people Jane didn't get hurt. "After what you've done to Ben how can you walk around like nothing is wrong!" She continued shouting, baffling the purple haired half fairy.

Rolling her eyes Mal had heard enough. "What on Earth are you talking about, Audrey?" Mal asked. She was doing her best to keep calm so she didn't end up spelling or cursing the brunette like she really wanted to. "I haven't done anything to Ben." She stated.

Neither Audrey nor Mal noticed the audience they were attracting with their loud conversation but Jane did. Before she could mention it to Mal thought Audrey started shouting again. "I've seen you!" She screeched. "Stealing a pregnancy test from the nurses office, visiting the hospital, holding your stomach yesterday! You've somehow managed to convince Ben to get you pregnant so he's trapped in a relationship with you!" She shouted, gasps and whispers coming from those listening to the conversation.

Mal didn't know how to respond to this so she simply stayed quiet. She couldn't say the test wasn't for her because then she would have to admit Jane was the one who was pregnant, and she couldn't do that to the brunette. She had promised to keep Jane's pregnancy a secret and that was a promise she was going to keep no matter what. "See! You can't even deny it, can you! I knew it!" Audrey continued while Mal stayed silent.

Jane however decided enough was enough. People were going to find out soon enough anyway and she could let Mal get abuse like this because of her. "Mal isn't pregnant, I am." Jane stated, tearing up at her confession. She had wanted to time to get her own head around things before the school found out. As both Mal and Audrey turned to look at her, the purplette looking shocked and Audrey looking disgusted, Jane immediately regretted her decision. But neither her nor Mal were prepared for Audrey's next sentence.

"What a slut." The tanned brunette stated.

Mal turned her now angry gaze to Audrey as Jane allowed her tears to fall and she ran away. The purplette took a menacing step towards the tanned brunette, hating her more then ever right now. "Be thankful I need to go and find Jane right now or you wouldn't live to eat your lunch." Mal stated before turning and walking in the direction she knew Jane had run off in. "Fire I need, this person must pay. Make their hair catch fire, once each day." Mal muttered as she walked away, smirking at the horrified scream that came from Audrey.

Heading in the direction of Fairy Godmother's office Mal hoped she would find Jane there. But if not she was sure Fairy Godmother would know where Jane would hide herself. Although she wouldn't hesitate to go back and punch the prissy pink princess if something happened to Jane before Mal found her. She just hoped she would find Jane safe and sound.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
